This invention relates to a body fluids absorbent article and more particularly to such an article suitable to be used by women such as a sanitary napkin/pad or pad for incontinent women.
Taking account of the particular purpose for its use, this type article is desired, in general, to have a good characteristic for body fluids such as a high absorptive property as well as a high leakage-proof property. In addition, a comfortable characteristic for the wearer's skin such as a soft touch as well as a breathability is desired because this type article is used in direct contact with the wearer's skin. Obviously, this type article preferably has a combination of these two characteristics. However, it is not easy for the arrangement of prior art to achieve the article satisfying these two characteristics since these two characteristics are partially antinomic to each other. For example, in the case of sanitary napkin, the napkin must be tightly placed against the wearer's skin in order to improve a leakage-proof effect for menstrual discharge. On the other hand, such tight placement causes the napkin to stick to the wearer's skin due to menstrual discharge itself and/or sweat and, in consequence, the wearer may suffer from an uncomfortable feeling, e.g., a sticky and/or stuffy feeling.
It is well known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei10-94558 to form the article of the type herein discussed on its body facing surface with a plurality of gathers extending on the central region longitudinally of the body facing surface leaving the lateral regions intact and to form the troughs forming parts of the gathers with a plurality of liquid-passages arranged at regular intervals in the longitudinal direction of the troughs. The invention disclosed in the foregoing document claims that the liquid-passages facilitate the body fluids discharged on the article to be quickly absorbed by the absorbent core and the gathers ensure a good feeling to wear the article by preventing the body facing surface of the article from sticking to the wearer's skin.
However, the lateral regions of the body facing surface are substantially smooth in the article of prior art and at least these lateral regions tend to stick to the wearer's skin due to sweating of the wearer. This may result in an uncomfortable feeling to wear, e.g., a feeling of stickiness. Another important disadvantage lies in the plurality of gathers present in the central region of the body facing surface. These gathers form a plurality of air gaps which affect absorption of menstrual discharge and thereby cause leakage of menstrual discharge. Furthermore, a relatively high rigidity of the gathers is incompatible with delicate body region of the article wearer.